Draconis Occidentalis
by Storm SkyBlood
Summary: A glorified title really. It's what scientists say when they don't want to actually use the real word. Because it's too impossible. -Stiles and Scott were normal teenagers but when he got bit two days before the full moon, it's up to Maddie to make sure he doesn't get out of control.
1. Analogue

**Draconis Occidentalis**

A glorified title really. It's what scientists say when they don't want to use the real word. Because it's too impossible.

Because they don't exist.

Because every theory that a human makes when they see something out of the ordinary is that they are... dreaming or hallucinating.

But they aren't.

 _Draconis Occidentalis: the Latin name for Dragon._


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Six Years Ago

Madison's mom had just finished singing the birthday song and she was laughing her head off. She had told them not to do anything for her but the second she walked through the door after school her family burst into song, harmonizing like a choir. But what else were they for? Her sister, Jennifer, cut into the cake, letting Madison take out the ten candles to lick the icing off the bottoms. The rest of the night was spent with cake, games and movies. She had had an amazing tenth birthday. That night, she went to lay down, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. All the action had tired her out and as hyper as she was she couldn't keep herself from falling asleep.

She was awakened by a scream, shrill and terrifying. Her sister threw open her door and ran to her, taking her hand and pulling her out of bed. "Whats going on!?" Maddie whispered, her voice wavering in fear. Jenny leaned down and looked into her eyes. She seemed unfazed by the banging coming from downstairs.

"Don't worry. We're going to be okay. Take a deep breath. I want you to hide in your closet."She said. She let go of Maddie's hand and ran out of the room. There was another scream, this one much more masculine. Making the decision to go with her gut, like she always does, Maddie ran out of the room. There was only darkness and silence. She ran down the steps.

"Jenny!.. Mom! Dad!" She yelled, her voice ringing through the house. But there was no answer. And then she saw movement. Not much, but there was something in the dark. It turned to her, its green eyes gleaming... cutting through the darkness. She opened her mouth in a silent scream. It obviously wasn't like any creature she'd ever seen in her life. It's humanoid body was only half covered in scales. It had long claws and what looked like large, sharpened canine teeth, almost like a vampire or... A werewolf. Its reptilian tail whipped around and it was floating in midair. Maddie fell to the ground and scrambled away from it. But she wasn't fast enough. It jumped, swiping at her. Its claws dug into her stomach. She closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next. Pain... and then death. But it never came. She opened her eyes and what she saw surprised her. It's eyes had flickered, becoming a warm brown for half a second before they flickered back to the terrifying, emerald eyes. It backed away before flying out of her window, disappearing into the night. When she realized it wasn't coming back she scrambled to turn on the light, ignoring the searing pain in her stomach. What she saw when she turned on the light made her want to hurl. The bodies of her parents were lying on the floor. Blood was smeared everywhere. She grabbed the phone and called 911. She was trembling as she answered all the necessary questions.

A thought hit her and a new kind of terror struck. Her sister. She hung up the phone against the wishes of the officer she had been speaking to and bolted up the stairs. Her sister's body was lying on the floor, scratches covering her limp body. Maddie screamed and curled up into a ball, crying until the ambulance finally showed up.

* * *

Present

It had been six years since the attack. Maddie lost both her parents that night. Her sister had miraculously survived. She was 19 at the time, so she took complete custody of her. She had just turned 25. They had finally decided that they need to move away from home. Out of Ireland. So they were leaving. To Beacon Hills, California. But none of this is as important as what Maddy had learned that night. When she looked back, she realized what she had seen in that man's eyes... The reason that she couldn't blame him for her parents death.

His eyes were filled with terror. Sorrow.

And she found out why. It had been his first transformation, and when he scratched her, he made her like him. Over the years, she had met many like her. Whether they had the same abilities or different. And they helped her accept herself.

They helped her accept the fact that she _was_ Draconis Occidentalis.

She was Dragon.


	3. Wolf Moon: Part 1

4

 ** _Wolf Moon- Part 1_**

* * *

Maddie had moved to Beacon Hills two months ago. She'd met Lydia, her new best friend, one month ago. She'd met Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, three weeks ago. She wasn't used to making new friends, especially in such a short amount of time, but she decided that she really needed to start. For Jenny, if anything. They had both had a rough 6 years and all that Jenny wanted was for Maddie to be happy. And making friends was a good start. Plus... If there's any place to start, it's in a new country. And the three got along well enough. It's safe to say that Lydia was a bit more than surprised when she heard Maddie's deep Irish accent. She'd come to realize that Beacon Hills isn't really a country-diverse place. And now, it was the day before school finally began, where she was going to start sophomore year with people she'd never seen before, and she was sitting on Jackson's couch watching 'The Notebook' with Lydia and him. It was the third time since meeting Lydia where she was forced to watch the sappy film. And with each passing moment she dreaded it more. She leaned over Jackson, who scooted back, lifting his arms, and looked at Lydia.

"Do we really need to watch this again. I mean we've been watching the same kissing scenes over and over again for the past four weeks. Seriously... I need a variety or they just start to get boring. It's like watching you and Jackson make out on repeat." She said. Lydia threw the remote in her face in annoyance and looked back at the movie. Maddie caught it with ease, and looked at Lydia smirking.

"Was it really wise to throw me the one thing that can turn off your precious movie? Huh, Golem?" She said, smiling at her _Lord of The Rings_ reference. She knew that Lydia was smarter than that. Lydia threw her a "very scary" glare and turned back to her movie. Maddie rolled her eyes, sharing an irritated look with Jackson. She was about to start watching the movie again when she heard sirens ring out in her head. The familiar red and blue lights shone through the window. Triggering her super hearing she listened in on the police radio.

"This is a 187. I repeat 187. We do NOT have a suspect in custody. We've only found the lower half of the body. Deputies are currently looking in the west woods of Beacon Hills Preserve." A woman said. Maddie's eyes widened and she jumped up. 187 meant homicide! She had learned many police codes since her sister became a deputy when they moved here. Jackson and Lydia looked over to her. She gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Jenny just texted. She needs some help with… dinner." She said, wincing at her weak excuse. Jackson looked at her, confused.

"I thought she was on duty today. Shouldn't she be at the Sheriff's office doing... police things." Jackson asked. Maddie started to get anxious, just wanting to get out of that house.

"She got off early? Now I've really got to go!" She exclaimed and she ran outside. She looked for her motorcycle that had been parked at the end of the street. She ran to it, slipping her helmet over her head and speeding off to the woods. She had spent a few night- mainly full moons- there, so she new her way. When she finally made it she parked her motorcycle as far as she could from the police cars and trudged into the preserve. At first all she heard were the sounds of woodland creatures and police dogs, but then she heard voices. Two bodies came into view. She panicked and flew off the ground, gliding up and landing in a tree. She listened in on their conversation as they walked by her.

"In fact, I'm making first line." A curly haired boy said, obviously talking about Lacrosse, a sport Maddie had taken a particular liking to. Not a deputy, then. That reassured her… sort of… Actually … It didn't. It really didn't.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Said a kid with a buzz cut. Maddie let out a small laugh, almost inaudible, and the curly haired kid snorted.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Maddie may have heard some sass there.

"Huh. I didn't think about that."

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Yup. Definitely sass...

"Also something I didn't think about." The curly haired kid grunted as they climbed a small hill.

"It's... Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." More sass!

"I know." The boys were now out of sight. Maddie rolled her eyes and hopped out of the tree. She was about to continue looking, but was stopped by a flurry of police flashlights. She rushed out before her sister found her, deciding not to take the risk of being caught. She made it to her bike but not before she heard a scream... Followed by a howl. She ran back into the woods following the scent of blood, but she only found an open space. She frowned, ran back to her bike and rode home, straight out of Beacon Hills Preserve.

* * *

She woke up ten minutes before her alarm went off, the next morning. Sighing, she climbed out of bed, trudging into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she stepped out, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked back into her room looking at herself in the full mirror attached to her door. She brushed some hair behind her ears before looking at the golden markings on her arm. It had formed about a month after she became what she was. It just showed up overnight. A small portion, right in the palm of her hand, that was basically just a spiral, would glow whenever something extremely terrible was about to happen or on the night of a full moon. It wasn't anything special really, just a tattoo that ran all the way down her left arm and hand and all across her back. It sort of looked like a vine, she thought, without the leaves. Fashion-wise (and these words came from Lydia herself) it was acceptable, and maybe it would even become reasonably attractive. She sighed and turned around to start getting ready for school. She decided to put on something nice that wouldn't make Lydia super upset, because she knew that the outfit-check phone call was going to come and for once she didn't want to go through the fashion lecture.

She threw on black batman T-shirt that was lace on the top along with a pair of camouflage skinny jeans. She slipped on a pair of blue and grey high tops. She found her favorite biker gloves and slipped them on along with a black, leather, spiked bracelet. She smiled in content with her outfit. Just then her phone rang. She chuckled and answered it. Right on time.

"Hello Lydia." She said in mock annoyance. She heard Lydia laugh over the phone… And it wasn't very playful.

"Very funny. Picture. Now." She said. Maddie gasped.

"Wow. So demanding. Now what am _I_ getting out of this relationship?" Maddie said, pretending to cry.

"Maddie..." Lydia said in a low growl.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Calm down." Maddie quickly took a picture of herself in the mirror and sent it to her before putting the phone back to her ear. "Is that good enough for you?" She asked.

"It's adequate. I'll see you at school." Lydia said, and she hung up. Maddie looked at the phone muttering a quick 'rude' before sticking it in her pocket and running down the steps. Jenny was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Mmmm. Bacon." Maddie moaned and Jenny laughed. Maddie quickly made herself a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, scarfing them down in a flash.

"Slow down. Don't you have a damsel in distress to eat later?" Jenny said, trying to be funny. Maddie swallowed.

"Ha. Ha. You're making a joke about me aren't you. Well you're wrong because I actually have a princess to eat so, Ha." She said sarcastically. "Plus, Lydia is waiting for me at school and you know how she gets when everything doesn't go her way." She said. Jenny nodded in understanding.

"Well, then, I'll see you later. I've got to get to the station day. You know with a murder and everything." She said. Maddie chuckled and got up going to the door. She looked back.

"Be safe." She called.

"I will." Jenny called back. Maddie hopped on her bike throwing on her helmet and drove to school, where Lydia was waiting. Being the new kid, there were many eyes in her as she got off her bike and walked up to Lydia. They were walking into the school when she saw the two boys from the night before. Her eyes widened and she listened in on their conversation, shamelessly.

"Okay, let's see this thing." Buzz cut said. Curly pulled up his shirt and there was a bandage covered in blood on his stomach. Maddy immediately knew what it was. She knew that he was the person who screamed last night and that he was most likely bitten by a wolf. A werewolf... She didn't know what to do… She'd never met a werewolf in person, only heard of them roaming the woods of America… She didn't know if she should help so she decided to wait a bit. Keep an eye on them… At least for now. Buzz cut moved to touch the bandage and Curly jumped back… She really needed to learn their names.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Maddie snorted and Lydia gave her a look before turning back to her other friend who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"A wolf bit you?" Buzz cut asked disbelieving. Curly nodded. "No. Not a chance." The two stopped moving.

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No, you didn't." Maddie chose then to tune out, deciding that she had all the information she needed. Though it wasn't long before she passed by them and was able to hear just a little bit more. None of it was important... Much.

"I found the body." Maddie's ears perked up and she listened in intently… before she realized that human ears don't suddenly get a bit straighter, like a dog's, and she calmed down. Buzz cut started jumping up and down in excitement, though it seemed more like he was having a seizure.

"Wh- Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since... Since the birth of Lydia Martin." He said as the two passed by. "Hey, Lydia... You look... Like you're gonna ignore me." Maddie smiled a bit and looked at Lydia as they walked into the school. This time, the mysterious friend had disappeared.

"You couldn't give him the satisfaction of even looking at him? Acknowledging his presence?" Maddie asked, amused. Lydia looked at her almost as if she were a baby who was being taught a life lesson.

"Oh, my sweet, young one. You should know by now. If I'm going to keep my status, I can't associate myself with the low lives of the school." She said. Maddie snorted, yet again.

"Oh, please. You act as if anyone would really care. If anything, instead of you becoming less 'popular' they would probably just become more." Maddie took that moment to walk away from her and to run down the hall to the front office to get her schedule and locker number. It only took a couple minutes and she was able to get her books into her locker and jog to her first period English class with time to spare. Imagine her surprise when she saw Curly and Buzz Cut sitting in the back of the classroom. She took the seat in front of Curly, set her bag down and spun around, sticking out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Madison, though my friends call me Maddie." She said, in a faux cheery manner. The two boys shared a surprised and terrified look before turning back to her and introducing themselves.

"Scott." Curly said. Maddie turned to the other kid.

"Stiles." He said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She said and they nodded, quite confused. Maddy smiled slightly realizing that these boys aren't really used to talking to girls.

"Nice... Tattoo." Stiles said awkwardly, looking at her arm, causing Maddie to laugh. Lydia had said it would be a good conversation starter.

"Thanks. I got it back when I lived in Ireland."

"I knew you had an accent!" Scott burst. When he realized what he had done, he started to blush, beet red. Just then the bell rang and she turned around in her seat, making it look like she was paying close attention to the teacher, though in reality she was thinking about an easy way to introduce these boys to a world of supernatural. She had decided that they deserved to know what Scott is, at least. It was going to happen anyway- what with the bite and all- and she thought that they should probably find out before the full moon, which was in two days, so that she can help him. Though sadly enough, that was Friday, the same day of Lydia's 'Back to School' party. Apparently she did it as well last year, though it was probably just an excuse to get her mom out of the house and to drink all of the alcohol her body could consume. And Lydia would kill her if she didn't show. She tuned into what the teachers speech about the body that was found last night. Well, the half that was.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure you're eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody," Maddy sat up straight in her seat at the new found information, "... Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining the semester." Maddie ignored all of what the teacher said after that until Scott jumped up behind her. She pretended not to notice, but secretly tried to figure out what was wrong. The answer came just as quickly as Scott's outburst when she saw his eyes land on a girl sitting on a bench outside answering her phone. He had been startled by the ringing. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

About two minutes later the door opened and in walked the girl followed by a guidance counselor. It was almost amazing how obvious Scott was being. The look on his face was like a lost puppy and his eyes widened in awe. He wasn't even the slightest bit fazed by the counselor's booming voice. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please, do your best to make her feel welcome." She walked away from the counselor and made her way to the seat behind Scott as the counselor left and the teacher began to speak about the lesson _again._

* * *

"Lydia! Where are you going! We're supposed to meet Jackson on the field." Maddie yelled, trying to catch up with Lydia's fast pace.

Without turning around, Lydia responded, "I'm going to talk to the new girl. And you're coming." Maddie's eyes landed on Allison and she instantly grinned as she watched the small smile appear on Allison's face when she looked at Scott.

Lydia interrupted any possible romantic moment the two of them could have been having, by walking up to Allison, touching her jacket, and saying, "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?" Allison looked to Maddie for help, but she just shrugged and mouthed 'Just go with it'. Allison looked to Lydia.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." She looked back at Maddie and gave her a relieved smile when she received a thumbs up.

"And you... Are my new best friend." Lydia said. Maddie scoffed.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Lydia turned to her, not hesitating to answer.

"Yes." She turned back to Allison.

"Oh, please." Maddie laughed. She stuck out her hand for Allison to shake. "Hi. I'm Maddie, Lydia's other best friend, who is apparently also classified as a chopped meat." She said with a smile. Allison laughed and shook.

"Allison. It's nice to meet you. Can I ask where you're from?"

"Ireland."

"Is that where you got your tattoo? I've never seen them like that in America." Maddie didn't get the chance to answer, though, because Jackson came up, wrapping his arms around Lydia's waist, giving her a kiss that lasted a bit too long. Maddie pretended to gag and Allison clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Jackson pulled away and looked her.

"Don't bother asking about the tattoo. She never gives a straight answer." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway... This weekend, there's a party." Lydia said.

"A party?"Allison asked. Jackson nodded.

"Yeah. This Friday night. You should totally come." Jackson said, being surprisingly polite.

"It's at Lydia's." Maddie added.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday." Allison said, in a way that suggested that it was a complete lie. Maddie snorted. Jackson gave her a look but she ignored it.

"You sure? I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson said.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked. Maddie visibly winced. That was basically like insulting Jackson. He scoffed.

"Football's a joke in Beacon." He said.

"The sport here is Lacrosse. I learned that the hard way." Maddie said, shuddering.

"We've won the State Championship for the past 3 years." Jackson said, a smug smile appearing in his face.

"Thanks to a certain team captain." Lydia said, staring at Jackson with a look of both pride and love.

"We're practicing in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anything else-" Allison cut Jackson off.

"Well, I was going to-"

"Perfect... You're coming." Lydia interjected and then she walked off, Jackson in tow. Maddie looked at Allison.

"Is she always like that?" She asked. Maddie nodded.

"Always. You learn to love it , though." Allison chuckled.

"I'm gonna be around long enough to get used to it?" She muttered. Maddie laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her down the hall.

"Come on, let's go before she has a mini heart attack." She said, Allison laughing behind her. But that didn't stop her from pausing in front of Scott, leaning in, and whispering in his ear, "Family night was a total lie. Friday night... She's free." And then she walked off, ignoring the stares she was getting from Stiles and Scott and all of the questions that Allison was handing to her, wondering what the hell she had said to Scott McCall.

* * *

Jackson's House/Woods: maddy_jacksons_house_woods/set?id=131178324

First Day of School: maddy_first_day_sophomore_year/set?id=131180088

Motorcycle/Gear: maddys_motorcycle_gear/set?id=131181116


	4. Wolf Moon: Part 2

_Wolf Moon- Part 2_

* * *

Lydia, Allison and Maddie sat down on the bleachers. Maddie had been thinking about ditching and going home but when she realized that Scott was going to be there, she decided to stay. If Scott really was bitten she would know by the way he plays, though she was mostly certain, given his performance in English that morning. He and Allison shared a look before Coach called his name and he was forced to turn around.

"McCall!"

"Yeah?"

"You're on goal." Coach threw him a stick and a helmet.

"I've never played." Scott said, frowning.

"I know- Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get em' energized, fired up!"

"What about me?" Scott said.

"Try not to take any in the face." And with that, Coach walked off, yelling some not very inspirational words, ignoring the upset look Scott was giving him. He stalked off to the goal. Maddie's eyebrows shot up. Scott must have been really bad freshmen year for Coach to treat him like that.

"Who is that?" Allison asked. Lydia cocked her head.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is." She said. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"His name is Scott." Allison gave her a grateful smile.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"He's in my English class." Allison replied. Maddie chuckled.

"And, Ally here has had a huge crush on him ever since she walked into first period." Allison gasps and leans over Lydia to smack her in the stomach. The coach blows the whistle and they all turn to see Scott spazzing out in the goal. Maddie winced at the noise as well. Someone ran up and threw the ball and it hit Scott in the head causing him to fall backwards. They all laughed- including Coach- and he groaned. Of course, Maddie just glared.

"Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" Jackson yelled. He looked over at us and Maddie gave a disapproving look. He shrugged and turned back around. She rolled her eyes. She loved Jackson... Really. He was her best friend along with Lydia but even she had to admit... He could be a bit of an ass sometimes... Actually, all the time. Scott got back up and got ready to catch. Lifting his stick, someone thrusted the ball into the air, but this time he caught it with ease. The team was completely silent. Coach gaped. Stiles jumped up and whooped. Scott looked just as shocked as everyone else. Ball after ball, Scott just kept catching. And with every catch, the shock on Coach's face became more profound and Stiles' whoops got louder.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said. Maddie nodded muttering 'yeah'.

"Yeah, very good." Lydia said with a shocked look. Scott jumped up in happiness. But that happiness was short lived. It was Jackson's turn. Maddie had watched many of his practices over the last few weeks, even participated in some. She'd only met one person who had ever caught one of his throws. And it was her. Jackson hadn't been very happy about it but he also respected her because of it. She watched as Jackson ran with all of his might and jumped into the air, throwing the ball with every last ounce of strength he had. And Scott caught it. Stiles flew off the bench, stick falling from his arms as they flew up, and yelled.

"That is my friend!" He screamed. Even Lydia cheered and... that doesn't happen. Scott spun around throwing the ball into the referee's net, easily. After that, Maddie decided to go home and assess what just happened. She quickly said goodbye to Allison and Lydia and rode home on her motorcycle. She walked in and Jenny was sitting at the table, eating a plate of Chinese food. A frown formed on her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the office?"She asked, walking to the table and sitting across from her. Jenny nodded.

"Yeah, but I got the night off. I wanted to be home after you first day of school. Though I _would_ like to ask... where the HELL have you been! School gets out at 3. It's 4:30." Maddie laughed at her attempt to be a demanding parent.

"We stayed after school to watch Jackson at Lacrosse practice."

"I thought that wasn't your scene... No matter who your friends are." Maddie nodded.

"Yeah, but I decided that I should. If not for Lydia... For a new friend that had been dragged there by the She-Devil herself. Plus you think Lydia would have let me leave?"She said smirking. Jenny laughed.

"I guess not. She can be a bit scary." Maddie nodded.

"That is a bit of an understatement. If she met Lucifer, he would shy away and jump right back into his cage in hell." Jenny gave her a confused glance.

"It's a Supernatural reference." Maddie explained and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand why you watch that show. It's _so_ not entertaining." Maddie jumped up from her seat, slamming her hands on the table in outrage.

"You take that back!" She exclaimed. Jenny laughed.

"You only like that show because you think Jenson Ackles is the most beautiful person on Earth." Maddie blushed.

"That's not true... I can relate." Jenny squinted at Maddie.

"The main characters kill people like you... How can you relate?" She said. Maddie frowned.

"They only hunt the people who hurt others... You know what, I don't have to explain this to you. I've got some work to do." And with that she got up from her seat and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I think I'm going to go grab a quick bite out in the woods. I think I'm in the mood for some rabbit." Maddie said, smirking, knowing that Jenny would be grossed out. She shivered.

"I still can't get used to the fact that you actually kill animals... to eat... raw." She whispered." Maddie shrugged.

"You eat dead animals. You just don't kill them yourself. Plus hunting helps me think. And... I've got a lot to think about." Jenny gave a curious look. "There's a new wolf in school. His name's Scott"

"I thought you didn't like to get involved in this kind of stuff."

"I wouldn't but he doesn't seem to know what's happening, which means his Alpha didn't tell him, which means that he either abandoned Scott or he has some big idea or plan that probably won't turn out well for any of us. If no one teaches Scott to control, he'll go on a killing spree. I don't think _anyone_ wants that. Plus, I only talked to him and his friend for a second, but they seem like good enough guys." Jenny nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you need me to cover up a murder for you, I think I could pull some strings." She said with a straight face.

"That's true friendship." Maddie said with a fake grateful smile. Seconds later they burst into laughter and Maddie ran up the steps to change into something that she could run around in. She threw on a mesh Nike shirt, a pair of jean jeggings, knee high converse and her biker gloves. She ran back down and found her sister washing dishes. She internally groaned.

"It was my turn to do those, wasn't it?" She asked, guiltily. Jenny turned to her and shrugged.

"It's fine. I figured with all you've got on your plate you could take a break from your normal household chores." Maddie grinned and gave Jenny a hug.

"You're awesome." She said and she ran toward the door.

"This doesn't mean that you're not doing it tomorrow and Friday to make up for it." Maddie grinned to herself and stepped outside. Deciding she needed the exercise, she left her bike and ran the distance. She reached the woods and strode in sniffing the air for fresh meat. She was less than surprised when she smelled a familiar scent. Scott and Stiles. She jumped up flying from tree to tree until she found the two of them walking. She quietly followed, listening to their conversation.

"I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear... Smell things." Scott said.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." He said, turning to him.

"I don't even have any mint mojito..." Stiles pulled half a piece of gum out of his pocket. Maddie smiles, slightly. He looked at Scott with a weird expression that has no name. Confusion? Amazement? Maddie couldn't be sure. Scott threw his hands up and started walking again.

"So all this started with a bite?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Maddie snorts and Scott stops moving. She throws her hand to her mouth. "Did you hear that?" Scott asked. Stiles shook his head and they started walking again. Maddie let out a breath she had been holding.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Scott stopped moving turning to face him.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called... Lycanthropy." Scott gave him a look of pure terror.

"What's that? Is that bad?" He exclaimed. Maddie threw her hand into her mouth to keep from laughing at Scott's priceless expression.

"Oh, yeah. It's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott asked. Maddie slammed her head on a branch. How was Scott not getting this yet?

"Mmhmm. On the night of the full moon." He said. He paused for a minute before giving a weak excuse for a howl. Maddie rolled her eyes. Scott slapped him on the arm and started walking again. Stiles laughed.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." He said.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott yelled at him.

"I KNOW! YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!" Stiles yelled and then growled. Scott rolled his eyes. If only he knew how right he was. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to met all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon." Scott stopped abruptly.

"No- I-I could have sworn this was it." He said, frowning. "I saw the body, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler." Deer?... Inhaler? Well, It's not going to take long for them to realize that Scott doesn't have asthma anymore.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." _Why would he take his inhaler? Does that even make sense?_ Maddie heard faint rustling and her head snapped up leading her eyes to land on a young guy, obviously older than her. Stiles also saw him and tapped Scott on the back causing him to stand up and turn around.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a not-so-friendly tone. "Huh? This is private property."

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." The more Maddie observed him the more she sure she was that he was a wolf. The way he moved... How quiet he was, it suggested that he knew that Scott would've heard him.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but... uh forget it." Scott said. The guy threw Scott's inhaler to him and walked away. Abandoning the boys, she followed the guy to a old, wooden house that looked like it would break down at the slightest wind. She jumped down from the tree, landing quietly.

"Hey!" She yelled. He spun around, rolling his eyes.

"Great. Another one." He said. She scoffed.

"I just want to ask you a question." She said.

"No." He said and turned around, starting to walk away. She inwardly groaned.

"Did you bite him?" She asked. That got him to turn back around and look at her.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Scott. Someone bit him. Was it you? Because if so... Then I want to know why you left him on his own, three days before the full moon."

"I didn't bite him. And anyway, what do you know about werewolves." He asked. She chuckled and flashed her eyes green. He takes a step towards her.

"What are you?" She shrugged.

"I have many a name. Draconis... Dragon. Most like to call me a weredragon, though." He takes another step, except this time it was away from her.

"I thought those were just myths… legends..." She smirks and turns in front of him. The scales came to the surface covering half of her body. Her nails grew into claws and her bat like wings unfolded. Her eyes turn into the bright green that had once terrified her and she crossed her arms.

"Well, here I am, in the flesh... Not a myth, though, I _am_ a bit of a legend. Now, do you know who bit Scott?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No idea. But whoever he is, he's strong. And big. And he's an Alpha." He said. She frowned.

"Great. Now, not only do I have to help him get through this without killing someone, I have to protect him as well." She muttered to herself. She turned back to him. "Thanks for the info. I'm sure we'll be seeing _much_ more of each other. My name's Madison."

"Derek." He said. And with that she flew off the ground and straight through her window, shifting back, landing on her bed, just wanting to get a good night's sleep. That last thing she thought before she drifted off was that she didn't get to eat.

* * *

The hard whack on the head was enough to make Maddie fly out of bed and land straight in fighting stance. When her eyes landed on her sister, who was holding a pillow, she relaxed letting out a sigh. And then she burst.

"What the hell, Jenny!" She yelled. Jenny shrugged, letting out a breath that made it look like she'd just run 100 miles non-stop.

"I've been in here for twenty minutes trying to wake you up. It was like you were in some sort of coma. I suggest you get out of here, before you're late." She said and stalked out of the room. Maddie's eyes landed on her clock and her eyes nearly sprung out of her head. It was 7:40. Class starts at 8:10. She spun around and dug in her drawers throwing on the first things she could find without paying attention whatsoever. She slipped in some shoes and her gloves and burst out of her room and into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple before muttering a quick goodbye to Jenny. She ran outside and rode her bike to school. She parked it as quickly as she could without killing herself and then raced to her locker. But she was too late. Lydia had already made it. She was standing there, arms crossed, expression set into a deep frown. Maddie rubbed the back of her neck and stuck her hands into her back pockets.

"Heeeey... Lydia." She muttered.

"Where have you been!" Lydia burst. "And _what_ are you wearing?" She asked. She looked down at her outfit and realized what she was talking about. She had thrown on a Nike Lacrosse shirt, a pair of blue jeggings and mint colored Vans. She winced. Even she had to admit, this clashed... A lot.

"Sorry. I was in a rush. Why didn't you just talk to Allison?" She asked. Lydia shrugged.

"She's been hanging with that Scott kid all morning." Maddie's head snapped up.

"From Lacrosse yesterday?" He asked. Lydia nodded. Maddie jumped up. "Hey, I gotta go talk to Allison. I see you at lunch." She ran down the hall and into the classroom. She saw Allison sitting in the same seat from yesterday. She plopped into her seat. "Heeeey... Allison." She said, repeating her earlier greeting. Allison looked up from the book she was reading. "I heard you've been talking with Scott." She said in curiosity. Allison smiled.

"Yeah... I met him last night. I accidentally hit a dog and I brought it to the animal clinic. Apparently, he works there. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah... And ironic." She muttered under her breath. "Has he asked you out yet?" Allison smiled slightly and Maddie gasped. "He did!" She exclaimed. "Where are you going?" Allison opened her mouth to answer but stopped when two familiar voices reached them. Stiles and Scott took seats between the two of them.

"And here are the Wonder Twins now." Maddie said. The boys give her a confused look.

"What?" Scott asked. She turned to him.

"I see you took my advise, Scott. Good choice." She said. She had decided that it was better that Scott go to the party on the full moon that way she could keep an eye on him. Allison gasped.

"I knew it was you who told him that Family night was a lie!" Allison exclaimed.

"You have no proof. None, whatsoever." Maddie said. She turned to the boys. "Are you two always this quiet? 'Cause if so... We're gonna have a problem."

"Wh-What kind of problem?" Stiles asked in a slightly terrified tone. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"The type of problem where I try to get you to talk." She said. "Come on. Go ahead. Be yourselves. I can take it. I mean, considering I'm a _teensy_ bit mentally insane." She said. The boys eyes widened and Allison slapped her arm.

"Would you stop?" She asked, turning to the boys. "She's kidding."

"She's right. I lied." Maddie gasped. "Oh god guys... I'm going to Hell." She looked up at the ceiling. "Goodbye, God." She looked down. "Hello Lucifer." She said in a deep growl. The bell rang and she turned around in her seat as the teacher walked in but the second his back was facing her she turned back around.

"And here he is in his natural habitat." She said. The others laughed.

"Does this make us his demon slaves?" Stiles asked. She tilted her head in wonder.

"I... Think... So." She said. They let out another round of hushed laughter but it obviously wasn't quiet enough.

"Is there something the four of you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked. They turned to face him.

"We were just talking about how your Lucifer, this School is Hell as _we_ are your demon slaves." Maddie said in dead seriousness. People snickered in the background and the teacher glared at her.

"Since it's only the second day of your first year here, I'm just going to give you a warning. Don't talk back. In fact... Don't talk at all." He said and he turned around continuing the lesson. She rolled her eyes before opening up her notebook and taking notes.

* * *

Maddie In The Woods: maddie_in_woods_meets_derek/set?id=131774286

Second Day of School: maddie_second_day_school_ch/set?id=131774470

Motorcycle/Gear: maddys_motorcycle_gear/set?id=131181116


	5. Wolf Moon: Part 3

_Wolf Moon- Part 3_

* * *

Maddie, Allison and Lydia were sitting at the bleachers. She had _tried_ to get out of it. She really did. She made up every excuse she could come up with but Lydia grabbed her with those surprisingly strong, manicured hands and dragged her onto the field. And now they were sitting there watching the players warm up. Scott and Jackson were the only ones not there and that didn't exactly make her jump for joy.

Finally the two of them walked out of the locker rooms, Scott with a disturbed frown and Jackson scowling at the back of his head. Maddie could literally smell the hatred radiating off of him. It was like a poisoned cloud. She frowned and jumped out of her seat, running up to Jackson. He looked at her, grinning as she approached him. "Hey, what's up?" He called. She stopped in front of him.

"What did you say?" She asked. He frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a bit too innocently. She crossed her arms.

"You know what I'm talking about. The tension between you and Scott could be cut by a knife. What did you say to him?" He just rolled his eyes and pushed his way past her, but she wouldn't have that. She grabbed his shoulder and he spun around to face her.

"Jackson... I've only known you for a couple weeks but, after Danny... I'm your best friend and I can tell when your lying. And as much as I love you... I hate that you have to be such an ass to people. You don't have to tell me what you said but, I'm asking... not as Scott's friend, but as yours... Just leave him alone." She said. She turned around and walked back to the bleachers, but not before she saw the hard look on his face soften. She sat in between Allison and Lydia and looked back at the team who were huddled together as Coach yelled at them.

"Okay, you know how this goes. If you don't make the cut... you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut... You play! Your parents are proud! Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh! Everything else is, uh... Cream Cheese. Now get out there and show me whatcha got! Come on!" All the players start to hoot and shout and they run out into the field.

In the first play, someone passed the ball to Scott and he started to run toward the net but Jackson came out from the side and knocked him to the ground. Maddie and Allison both winced while Lydia just smirked at her boyfriend's success.

The second play, Scott and Jackson went head to head for the ball. Scott quickly swooped it up in the head of his stick. He ran, spinning swiftly around someone, jumping up as someone dived for him, and as three players made a wall to try to stop him, he backflipped, landing gracefully on his feet. He made the shot and it flew past the goalie and into the net. Maddie, Lydia and Allison stood up and cheered for him. But that happiness was short lived because Coach called him over and he didn't seem happy. But seconds later, everyone heard him yell 'YOU MADE FIRST LINE!" The people in the bleachers stood and cheered for him. Everyone except for Maddie. Once she was able to escape the crowd she went searching for Scott... and Stiles. The full moon was that night and she needed to warn them, especially if they were planning on attending the party that night, but they were nowhere in sight. She frowned and decided the best thing she could do was head home and get ready for Lydia's party. If anything... She'd see them there.

* * *

She made it to Lydia's house by nine. The party wouldn't start for another 15 minutes but Lydia had asked her to get there early. Something about needing help with the lighting. She knocked on the door and Jackson was the one to answer. He looked her up and down. "Well, you clean up nicely." He muttered. She was wearing a black and hot pink punk dress and hot pink pumps. She was wearing a black diamond necklace and her leather bracelet. In addition she wore a black, marble ring and a pair of black key and heart earrings. She scoffed and hit him in the stomach before pushing past him and setting down her small messenger bag. It was only big enough to contain a pair of black flats just in case she needed to do some running. She and Jackson helped Lydia set everything up and by 10:00 her house was packed with booze intoxicated teenagers. Allison and Scott showed up at around 10:15 and they seemed to be okay. So she left them alone, though she made sure to lurk where she can see them. She also was able to spot Stiles across the yard. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't being stalkerish but deep down she knew that if the boys had seen her staring, they would have been severely creeped.

* * *

It had been a half hour and the moon was at it's peak. Maddie looked up and then back at Allison and Scott. Except this time Scott wasn't there... Just a very confused and upset Allison. She ran up to her. "Where's Scott?" She asked. Allison shrugged.

"I don't know. One second we're dancing and the next he's running off." Maddie frowned, muttered a quiet 'see you later' and ran in the direction of Stiles. She caught him running towards his car.

"STILES!" She yelled. He turned to her.

"Right now isn't really a good time Maddie!" He yelled and went back to getting in his car.

"Wait, Stiles I really need to talk to you!"

"NOT RIGHT NOW! I have some really, _really_ important things to do right now."

"I can help!" She yelled. He turned to her. "With Scott. I know he's turning and I think I might be able to help." He frowned and hesitated for a moment before gesturing to the passenger seat of his car.

"Get in." She grinned and hopped into the car. As they sped off into the direction of what she thought was Scott's house, Stiles started to ask her the questions she had known were going to come. "How do you know about Scott?"

"Because I'm like him." She said simply. Stiles frowned.

"A werewolf?" She shook her head.

"Not exactly." She said. He started to ask a question but she interrupted him by jumping out of the car. They were at Scott's. Stiles barged into the house and they made their way in but the were stopped by Scott's mom. Maddie sighed and waved Stiles off knowing that Scott's mom was going to want to know what was happening. He flew up the stairs and she turned to her.

"Hi... Who are you?" She asked politely. Maddie smiled slightly.

"Hi, Mrs. McCall... I'm Maddie. I'm a friend of Scott and Stiles. Scott was feeling sick at the party and Stiles and I just came to see if he was okay." She said, smoothly. Suddenly Stiles bolted down the steps, grabbed Maddie's arm and pulled outside.

"What happened?" She asked after she pulled her arm free.

"Derek is the one who bit Scott and he just drove Allison home." She frowned.

"Are you sure? I asked Derek and he said it wasn't him."

"Scott is sure and I'd believe him before Derek. Now let's go." Maddie shakes her head.

"No. You check on Allison. I'll find Scott." She said, and without turning completely, she unfurled her wings and flew off of the ground, leaving Stiles on the ground, gaping at her. The flight was short and she reached the source of Scott's smell within minutes. She finally landed in the woods, tucked her wings back in and started to track Scott by scent but she wasn't able to focus on him. The scent was everywhere, which isn't abnormal since he would be freaking out but it made it hard to pinpoint the exact trail that he took. She searched for hours but the only thing she could be sure of was that he was still in the woods, Finally, she found him lying on the floor, unconscious. She bolted to him and shook him afraid of what could have happened. He didn't seem to be fatally hurt at all but he did have a wound in his arm which meant that he could have lost a lot of blood.

She was going to try and carry him when he gasped and flew off the ground, looking around. "Scott! Scott calm down! It's over. The full moon is over." She said. She got him to calm down and the two of them stumbled out of the woods, Scott using her for support. They walked along the edge of the woods until they heard Stiles pull up next to them. Maddie helped Scott into the passenger seat and then jumped into the back. It was silent for a moment before Scott started to talk.

"You now what actually worries me the most?" He remarked.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles said, glancing at him.

"She probably hates me now." He said.

"I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology."

"You also might want to bring her something like flowers or chocolate. Or maybe jewelry. That always works." Maddie said from the back seat and Stiles nodded.

"Or you can tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf." Stiles said. Scott gave him a look and he frowned.

"Okay, bad idea." He admitted. "Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, If I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a Boa once. I could do it." The three of them laughed before Scott suddenly turned to Maddie in his seat.

"Wait a minute. How do you even know about all of this?" He asked. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too because last time I saw you, you sprouted wings and flew away." Scott's eyes widened. Maddie chuckled nervously.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Okay, the Romans would call me Draconis. But you know me as... Dragon." Stiles let out a snort after a second.

"You actually want me to believe that you're a weredragon?" He said.

"Your best friend is a werewolf. His eyes turn into yellow glow sticks. He grows instant facial hair. Is it really that far fetched?" She asked. The goofy grin leaves his face.

"Can we see?" Scott asked suddenly. She nodded slowly.

"Sure. Pull over." Stiles did and she got out of the car with the boys. "Before I turn, I'm just going to tell you, I can actually become a full on Dragon if I wanted too. I can also turn halfway... Sort of like Scott. And if I really concentrate I can control my shift so that only parts of it happen... Like only my claws or teeth or wings." She looks at Scott. "Actually when you're able to control you'll be able to do that last one as well." She then closed her eyes and transformed. When she opened them the boys are gaping. She quickly shifts back, giving a shy smile. She rarely ever shows anyone her true features.

"Will we ever be able to see you as a full dragon?" Stiles asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe one day." She said and after that they rode in silence as Stiles dropped the two of them off at home. As soon as she made it to her room she collapsed on her bed and slept through the weekend.

* * *

Party Outfit: lydias_party/set?id=134902322


	6. Second Chance At First Line: Part 1

_Second Chance at First Line-Part 1_

* * *

Maddie sat on the bleachers with Allison and Lydia and watched as Scott and Stiles came out with distressed looks on their faces. She frowned at them. "Let's go! One on one's from up top. Jackson, take a long stick today. Atta boy." Coach yelled. Jackson ran in front of the goalie. Person after person ran to Jackson trying to make it past him and into the goal, but person after person failed. Then it was Scott's turn. He ran toward him but Jackson knocked him down with ease. Coach chuckled and walked up to him.

"McCall! My grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my _dead_ grandmother." Coach said to him.

"Yes Coach." Maddie wouldn't have been worried if it weren't for the murderous look on his face. She jumped up from the bleachers and ran to Stiles who was standing at the back of the line.

"What's wrong with him?" She ask. He jumps back.

"Oh my god!" He exclaims. She gives him an expectant look. He catches his breath and looks at her.

"Well?" She asks.

"The hunter from Friday night..." He said trailing off. She glares at him for stopping. "It's Allison's dad." Her eyes widen. She glances at Allison, innocent and happy, and then back at Stiles.

"What?" She asked, astonished. Stiles didn't get the chance to answer, though, because a cry of pain rang through the field. Her head turned and she saw Jackson lying on the floor, clutching his shoulder, groaning in pain. She glanced at Scott, who looked like he was losing control, but Stiles had already reached him so she decided to check on Jackson. She runs up to him, dropping on the ground.

"Jax, are you okay?" She asked. He just groaned in response. She looks at Coach. "He needs to go to the hospital." She said. He frowned.

"Do we really need to go to such drastic measures... I mean he-"

"Coach!" She yelled. His eyes widened at the girl who had enough guts to challenge him. "He's really hurt. If you want him to ever play a Lacrosse game again... You're going to want him to go to the hospital." He glares at her but nonetheless nods.

"I'll help." Danny said. Maddie shakes her head.

"I don't need it." She said, wrapping Jackson's uninjured arm around her shoulder.

"Are you really going to be able to pick him up and take him to your car. He's not exactly light." He said. Maddie just rolled her eyes, and picked him up with ease and started walking away. Not being able to continue listening to his groans of pain, she grabbed the hand of his injured arm and started taking the pain away. It was an ability of both Werewolves and Dragons. They could literally absorb the pain of others. She gasped at the sensation but continued to walk. She hadn't even noticed that Jackson had intertwined their fingers. She found Stiles standing in the parking lot seeming a bit disheveled. She walks up to him.

"I need you to drive me to the hospital." She said. His eyes travel from her face to Jackson's to their hands. As soon as she saw where his gaze was fixed she pulled their fingers apart. Something about letting Stiles see her show affection to anyone other than him made her feel weird which confused her considering she hadn't really ever showed any affection to him. She had only known him for like _three days_.

"Why can't _you_ drive?" He asked, finally focusing.

"Because, I drove here on a motorcycle and I know how much you love your jeep and you would never let anyone else in the driver's seat. So you're driving." He opened his mouth to protest but seemed to rethink it because he turned and walked over to his blue jeep. He hopped in the fronts seat and Maddie placed Jackson in the back seat before hopping into the front with Stiles. He started to drive.

"What happened with Scott?" She asked, warning him with her eyes to be careful with his words. He took a deep breath.

"Well, lets just say, next time Scott gets like that, _you're_ going after him."

"That bad, huh." He nods.

"That bad. He went to go check on Allison." Maddie's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Did something happen?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No. Just him being paranoid." She chuckles and they pull into the hospital parking lot. She and Stiles carried Jackson into the hospital and as soon as they made inside they saw Scott's mom approach them. Stiles went to fill out forms at the desk and Maddie stayed.

"Lacrosse practice?" She asked. Maddie nodded and Ms. McCall took over, taking Jackson to the ER. For the rest of the time she sat with Stiles, and for once they just talked about regular things. Things not related to the supernatural.

* * *

The bell rang as she sat down in class taking a seat in between Scott and Lydia. The teacher called for them to take out their homework and solve the problems on the board. She picks Scott and Lydia to go up and she knows that this will be a recipe for disaster. All morning, Lydia was raging about how Scott hurt her boyfriend and now he has the nerve to drop out of the game.

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing in the game tomorrow?" She asked and Maddie sighed.

"Because I'm sort of not." _Wrong answer Scott._ Maddie thought.

"I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him."

"He brutally injured himself by ramming into me!" Maddie's head hits the desk. _Why, Scott? Why?_

"Jackson's going to play tomorrow. But he's not going to be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance."

"Okay?" Scott said, confused.

"I date the captain of the winning Lacrosse team. And if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing Lacrosse team. I don't date losers."

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone." Scott bursts. He whispered something but Maddie wasn't able to make it out.

"Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. And then we'll go out after, like we were planning. And I'll introduce Allison to _all_ the hot players on the team. And you can stay home surfing the net for porn" She said. Lydia turned around and sassily walked back to her seat.

"Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem." The teacher said.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Maddie walked through the hallway and found Scott and Stiles peering around a corner. She walked up to the them, putting her hands on their shoulders. "What's going on?" She asked. The boys jump ten feet of the ground and look at her with wide eyes.

"Would you stop doing that!" Stiles exclaimed. She shrugged.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're listening to Stiles's dad. They're putting up a curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable! My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants."

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott said.

"I can do something."

"Like what?"

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles turned around and walked away.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked. Stiles didn't answer and Scott's attention turned to Allison and Lydia. He walked off in their direction.

"Wait, are you two really sure Derek is the guy!" Maddie yelled after the two of the but they don't answer. She watched as Stiles turned a corner and Scott engages in conversation with Allison. She sighed, muttering under her breath about how "stupid the two of them are" and how "they're going to get themselves killed". She rolled her eyes and left the school, hopping on her motorcycle and heading home. She was getting ready to go out for a bite to eat in the woods when her phone rang. She picked it up and pressed the answer button.

"What?" She growled, not really caring who it was.

"Hey, it's Stiles."

"How did you get this number?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter. Scott and I are at the hospital. Meet us here." He hung up before she had the chance to answer. She snarled but ran downstairs, grabbing her keys and drove off in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

"I swear to god this better be important, or I'll kill you." She said. Stiles looked up at her from his seat. He stared at her for a second before answering.

"I wouldn't doubt you in an outfit like that." She was wearing a pair of black leather jeans and combat boots along with a dark green shirt and a black leather jacket. She rolled her eyes.

"I was going out to eat." She said.

"You need to dress like that to eat?"

"Yeah. If I wear dark colors it's harder for the animals to see me."

"What are you... Oh my... Ohhh." She looked at him as if he was retarded.

"What?" He frowned at her.

"Do you hunt? Like animal? And eat them... raw?" She nods.

"Yes. I _am_ a dragon. You know, a meat eater. Sort of like a dinosaur except stronger. I prefer raw meat. So I hunt." She said to him, slowly.

"I feel sorry for any guy who had to kiss you." He said. She scoffed and slapped him in the arm. His arms flew up and he groaned.

"Please, any guy who gets this is lucky." She said. "Although, no guy has ever had to worry about that." She said, not meaning to let that slip. He gives her a surprised look and she groans.

"You've never been kissed?' He asked. She sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead. Laugh it up. I'm a sophomore in high school.. How have I never been kissed." He shook his head.

"I've haven't had my first kiss either..Though, I can't believe no one's kissed you. You're so… pretty..." He said, looking down into his lap. She looked at him, surprised but when she hears Lydia's voice she frowns and peers around the corner. She catches sight of Jackson with his arm around her waist.

"Did he do it?" Lydia asked.

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me." Jackson replied.

"You should get one before the game too." She said. Maddie rolled her eyes. She loved Lydia. She really did but sometimes she would wonder what was going on in that girls head. Jackson gave her an annoyed look. "The pros do it all the time" She moves closer to him. "Do you want to be a little high school amateur or do you want... to go... pro?" She said. She kissed him and Maddie rolled her eyes, looking at Stiles who was staring, a jealous look on his face. Maddie didn't know why but a knot formed in her stomach and she felt a little upset that Stiles was so jealous. Suddenly, Scott came up snatching the menstrual cramp pamphlet that Stiles was holding in his hand away.

"Holy!... God."

"The scent was the same."

"Are you sure?" Stiles said, rising from his seat quickly. Maddie followed, feeling a bit lost.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property." Stiles said. Maddie sighed.

"Really! This again!" She exclaimed. The boys ignored her.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott said.

"I say we use it." Stiles replied.

"How?" Stiles turned around suddenly.

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks."

"Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel."

* * *

Maddie lands on the front porch of the Hale house. She had decided to fly herself instead of going with her friends, who she's beginning to think are the exact definition of idiots. About 5 minutes after she arrived the two of them showed up. Stiles parked the car and they step out holding shovels. She watched them shovel for about an hour. Stiles had made various comments about how it would have gone much faster if she helped but every time she made the excuse of not wanting to get her new boots dirty. Being in the woods just reminded her of her lack of fresh meat but she suppressed her urges to go for a hunt.

"This is taking way too long." Scott said.

"Just keep going."

"What if Derek comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here."

"And if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that."

"Oh god, Derek's gonna kill us." Maddie said. "Well... He's gonna kill you."

"Which is?" Scott asked ignoring her. Stiles gave her a quick glare but answered Scott.

"You run one way, I run the other. Whoever he catches first...Too bad. And Maddie, you can go and... fly away."

"I hate that plan." Scott said.

"I have to agree with Scott." Stiles hits a hard surface.

"Oh, Stop! Stop!" The two jump down and start to wipe the excess dirt off. Finally, Maddie, dropped down to try and help. The three of the find a cloth tie together with strings and start to untie them.

"Hurry!" Scott yelled.

"I'm trying!" Maddie yelled back.

"Did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?" Once they had gotten it untied they opened the cloth. The three of them jump out of the hole screaming, Maddie out screaming both of them combined.

"What the hell is that?!" She screamed in a shrilly voice.

"Its a wolf." Scott answered.

"Yeah, we can see that! I thought you said you smelled blood, as in _human blood._ "

"I told you something was different." Scott answered.

"This doesn't make any sense." The girl of the group said.

"We gotta get out of here." Scott said and the other two nodded. They start to cover it back up in dirt but Stiles looks up, shocked.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"You see that flower?" The two of them followed his gaze and Maddie's face mirrored Stiles's when she realized what she was looking at. A vibrant purple flower.

"What about it?"

"I think it's Wolfsbane."

"It's Wolfsbane alright." Maddie whispered.

"What's that?" Scott asked. She and Stiles looked him astonished.

"Uh, haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?" Scott gave him a blank look. "Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains... The _Original, Classic Werewolf Movie?_ "

"No what?!"

"You are so unprepared for this." He said, instead of answering. He ran to the flower and pulled it out of the ground. It was attached to a string. He continued to pull it going in a circle around the wolf until he finally finished. Scott and Maddie glanced back at the wolf and what they saw startled both of them.

"Stiles." She and Scott said, simultaneously. Stiles gasped when he reached them, looking into the ditch. The wolf was now a girl, her hollow eyes staring up at them. They all looked at each other, knowing exactly what to do. Maddie whipped out her phone, typing in the three digits that might change everything for them.

 _'911. What's your emergency?'_

* * *

Maddie's face claim is Barbara Palvin by the way!

Second Chance At First Line School Day: second_chance_at_first_line/set?id=134913299

Finding Laura: finding_laura/set?id=134916452


	7. Second Chance At First Line: Part 2

Second Chance at First Line- Part 2

* * *

The three of them watched solemnly as officers escorted Derek out of his house and into a police car. Then, Stiles being an _idiot,_ decided to climb into the back of the car and started talking to Derek. Scott's eyes widened and he looked away while Maddie stared in awe at how brave yet stupid he was being. She raced over to the car to join him, climbing into the drivers passenger seat next to Stiles. He looked at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, an astonished look on his face.

"Helping." She said, simply. He looked at her skeptically before looking at Derek.

"Okay, Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." He said. Derek stared at him with cold eyes that almost made Maddie shiver. "Okay, Maybe I am." Stiles admitted. Maddie gave a small chuckle. "Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed..." Maddie's eyes nearly popped out of her head as he started to talk about the thing that could've gotten them killed. "She was a werewolf."

"Stiles!" She exclaimed but he ignored her.

"She was a different kind wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf. And I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Maddie let out a growl, but decided to give up on trying to stop him. Finally Derek spoke and her head snapped to him.

"Why are you so focused on me when it's your friend who's the problem. When he shifts on the field what do you think they're gonna do... huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. Both of you." He moved closer to them and if it weren't for glass between them, she probably would've backed away. "And trust me... You want to." Suddenly the door open and someone grabbed Maddie's arm as well as Stiles.

"Hey-Ow!" Stiles exclaimed as they were pulled out of the car. Maddie just winced.

"There. Stand." The sheriff said after he had pulled them about three feet away from the car.

"Hey dad..." Stiles said and Maddie looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who is this?" The sheriff said and Maddie finally put it together. Stiles Stilinski... Sheriff Stilinski. She was surprised she hadn't figured it out sooner. "You know what, I don't care. What the hell do you two think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm- _We're_ just trying to help." Maddie decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Uh huh. Okay, well how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this?"

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night." His dad looked to Maddie and she shrugged.

"I-uh-I wasn't there." She said, because even though she was there, technically she wasn't with the boys. He looked back to his son.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes." Stiles said as if it were obvious.

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home?" Maddie let out a sigh and looked to the ground, shaking her head. Who taught this kid how to lie?

"Yes-No! Oh crap." He said, realizing his mistake.

"So you lied to me?"

"That depends on how you define lying." Maddie rolled her eyes. Stiles was just making the situation worse.

"I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?"

"Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position." Stiles said, his voice raising a few octaves at the end.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely." Stiles left leaving Maddie staring at his dad. She bit her lip and ran off towards Scott, where Stiles was headed.

The three of them didn't talk until they had made it to Stiles jeep and even then they were too busy waiting for Scott to look up some info about burying werewolves with Wolfsbane.

"I can't find anything about Wolfsbane being used for burial." He said abruptly, frustrated.

"Just keep looking... Maddie are you sure you've never heard of something like this?" Maddie growled.

"No! Why do you always assume that I have the answers. I am not Yoda! Your Yoda, I am not!" Rolling her, eyes not realizing until after that she had put a Star Wars reference in there.

"Who's Yoda?" Scott asked. She and Stiles looked at him with astonishment. She looked over to the driver.

"Has he never-"

"No. No he hasn't." Maddie shakes her head in disappointment.

"I know how you feel." Stiles said, smiling back at her and for a second everything was normal and they were like old friends.

And then Stiles had to ruin it.

"Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Like, they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's a special skill, you know. Like something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to-do list." Scott said sarcastically and made Maddie a little proud to see that Scott could be witty if he tried. "Right under figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves."

"It's not." Maddie put in. "My friend Frea was a wolf. She was like Scott..."

"Well, maybe she was special."

"Okay! Stop it!" Scott yells and both of them look at him.

"Stop what?" We both say at the same time.

"Stop saying 'werewolves'! Stop enjoying this so much!" He yells.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked as Maddie stared at him, a little afraid. Not of him, but for him.

"No! NO, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay!" Scott said with a pained expression, his breathing becoming labored.

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this Scott sooner or later."

"Stiles, I don't think that's what's wrong." Maddie warned.

"I can't-"

"Well you're gonna have to!"

"Stiles!" Maddie yelled.

"NO! I can't breathe." Scott growled and hit the roof of the car. Stiles started to lose control of the car.

"Stiles! Pull over!" Maddie screamed. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why? What's happening?" Scott ripped open a bag and Maddie could have hit Stiles if she didn't think it would kill them all.

"You kept it?" Scott snarled, as he gazed upon the small purple flower.

"What was I supposed to do with it!?" Stiles yelled at him. Scott screamed.

"Stop the car!" Scott yelled, voice distorted. His eyes turned from brown to yellow. The tires screeched as the car came to a halt. Stiles jumped out of the car with the bag and started to run with it. Maddie stayed in the car long enough to see Scott take off. She tried to run after him, but he was to far gone by the time she had made it out of the car. Stiles came back having disposed of the bag and looked at Maddie with a pained expression when he saw that there was no longer a curly haired boy in the passenger seat. They hopped back in, Maddie taking Scott's place in the passenger seat. Without a word, Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed three digits. He immediately was answered and he put the phone on speaker.

"Stiles, you know that you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty." The woman said, obviously recognizing his number.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls."

"Odd how?"

"Uh, like an odd person or... a dog like individual roaming the streets."

"I'm hanging up on you now."

"No! Wai-Wai-Wai-Wai-Wait!" Maddie hears the dial tone and groans and Stiles throws his phone down.

"A dog like individual?" She asked him, eyebrows raised. He glared at her.

"Shut up."

* * *

Stiles and Maddie had been driving around for hours. She had tried distracting him by bring up random subjects to talk about and it seemed to work. They spoke as if they were old friends and the more they talked, the more she realized how much they had in common. They got along pretty well and she started to think that the two of them could actually be friends. Finally she started to run out of topics and decided to stop Stiles's rant about how amazing AC/DC is.

"I don't think we're going to find him." Stiles stopped talking and looked at her.

"What?"

"Look, you've got a Lacrosse game to get to in less than an hour. In fact, so do I. And chances are, Scott is going to be there. So, how about you drop me off at home and then head to the school to get ready?" She said delicately, knowing how much Scott means to to Stiles. He looked at her for a while before sighing.

"You're right. I'll take you home." Maddie smiled and the two of them drove off to her house in a comfortable silence. He stopped in front of her house and she got out, closing the door behind her. She looked through the window and smiled at Stiles.

"I'll see you at the game tonight." He smiled widely.

"Yeah you will." And then he drove off. She walked into her house and her sister looked at her with a very suspicious face.

"You were out all night... And you came back with a boy." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"That's Stiles. The best friend of Scott McCall. The werewolf."

"Why do I feel like I've heard that name before?" Jenny asked.

"You might have heard the sheriff talk about him. He's his son."

"That doesn't explain why you were out all night..."

"Stiles, Scott and I found out that Derek Hale- another wolf- buried the body of a girl in his yard. So we went to go check it out and now he's being arrested, I'm surprised you weren't there..."

"I was, but I wanted to see if you'd lie to me." Jenny said. Maddie gasped.

"I'm offended that you'd think I'd do such a thing!" The two of them laughed and Maddie left to head up to her room. She had to change and get ready for the game. Usually she wouldn't but just this once she decide to show a little school spirit by wearing the school colors.

She threw on a black and red, zebra print pair of jeggings and a white t-shirt. She threw on a pair of slip-ons and a black Doctor Who themed sweatshirt that said Bad Wolf. She ran down the steps and found her sister waiting at the door ready to go.

"Finally! I was starting to wonder whether I should go by myself." Maddie rolled her eyes and the two of them left to get to the game.

* * *

She made it to the game and as soon as she spotted Allison and Lydia she and Jenny made their way over. "Jenny, you know Lydia. Allison this is my sister Jenny. Jenny this is Allison." The two smiled and greeted each other. Maddie took a seat next to Lydia but stood up when she saw Jackson on the bench talking to coach.

"I'll be right back." She said and she ran down to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Jax!" His head snaps to her and he rolls his eyes.

"Well, hello to you to Madds."

"First off, hi. Second, don't call me that. Third, what do you think you're doing playing in the game!?"

"Look, the team needs me. I'm the captain and I'm probably the only one keeping this team afloat." Maddie chuckled at how stupid he was being.

"You're more of an idiot then Stilinski." He glared at her. "Jax, you dislocated your arm. You're going to need a little more than a day to let it heal. And the team has Scott, okay. I know how much this may dent your ego, but for once maybe you're not the best player on this team. And I'm only saying this because I care about you Jackson." She gave Jackson a pleading look and he looked at her sorrowfully. She nodded.

"Of course. This is Jackson Whittemore I'm talking to. And he doesn't care about anyone except himself. He doesn't care that in hurting himself, he may hurt his friends more." Maddie got up, taking the gloves that had been on her lap and throwing them at his chest and stomping away.

"Maddie!..." Jackson yelled but she ignored him making her way to her seat. Noticing her bad mood nobody said anything and they started to pay attention to the starting game. Jackson ran onto the field and she took her attention off of him and onto Stiles. He was staring at the players, his leg shaking frantically as he bit his glove. Lydia held up a sign that said 'We Luv U Jackson!" as he made the first goal. She made Allison help her but when she turned to Maddie she received such an intense death glare that she immediately turned around without a second thought. Scott caught sight of it and the look on his face was not a good one. Maddie hopped from her seat and ran down to sit with Stiles on the bench, ignoring Coach's protests. After a while he gave up.

"This is not going to be good is it?"

"Nope." Stiles said. She saw Scott start to stare at Jackson and a couple of other players and she listened in on their conversation.

"Only to me." Jackson said. Maddie's anger surged, her nostrils flaring.

"But what if he's open?" A voice she recognized as Danny said.

"Who's the Captain, you or me?"

"Jackson, c'mon..."

"Dude I just wanna win." Someone she didn't know said.

"We will win."

"But-"

"What did I say? Huh? What...did...I...say?"

"Don't pass to McCall." They all broke apart and she snarled. A small burst of fire passed through her lips, smoke protruding from her nose. Stiles jumped away from her.

"Did- Did you just- Did you just breathe fire? You can breathe fire?!" He yelled. She hit him in the stomach, causing him to grunt and he sat down next to her holding his gut.

"Yeah, how about you yell it a little louder. I think China missed some of that." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"And yes I breathe fire. I am a dragon after all. But that's not what's important right now. _Jackson_ just told the entire team not to pass to Scott." Stiles groaned.

"How do you put up with him?"

"I have no idea."

The referee walked up to Scott to ask if he was okay, because he was hunched over and breathing heavily. And Stiles and Maddie both knew what was under that helmet... A wolfed out Scott McCall. Once the referee determined that he was okay, the game started once again and Scott and a player from the other team went head to head for the ball. The ball flew into the air and Scott jumped up off the ground high enough to jump off of the players heads and catch the ball in the air. He landed swiftly and started to run. He ducked and jumped over and under players as he made his way toward the goal. Finally he shot the ball and made it into the net. Stiles and Maddie flew off the bench yelling like maniacs at the success of their friend. Maddie took pleasure in the put off look on Jackson's face, smirking when she had calmed down.

"To McCall! Pass to McCall!" Coach yelled. Again, Scott and the player went head to head for the ball. The player from the other team got it and passed it to one of his teammates. But once he caught eye of Scott and saw his glowing eyes and sharp canines, he deliberately passed the ball to him. Coach came and sat next to Stiles.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" He asked.

Stiles took his glove out of his mouth long enough to say, "Yes, I believe so, Coach," before it made its way back.

"Huh, interesting." Scott ran past the players and threw the ball into the goal, except this time the goalie caught it... sort of. The ball flew right through the goalie's net and into goal. We all cheered once again. It was tie game so all we needed was one point and we would win. This time Jackson went up against the other team for the ball so I wasn't really all that interested in that part. The other team had the ball for a second before the player dropped it and Scott picked up the ball. But unlike the other times, Scott seemed a little disoriented. He was completely wolfing out. Stiles and Maddie stood up.

"Oh no, Scott. No, no." Stiles said.

"Scott c'mon. Calm down. You can do this." Maddie said under her breath. She subconsciously grabbed Stiles hand. He looked at her for a second before turning his attention back to Scott. With 5 seconds on the clock Scott was still just standing there. Finally he made the shot and everyone jumped up cheering. Maddie flew off of the bench, letting go of Stiles hand only to fling them around his neck as she hugged him. His arms made their way around her waist and then the hug ended about as fast as it started. But their happiness what short lived when Scott ran off. She was about to run after him when Stiles grabbed her hand and started to run to the locker rooms.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" She asked. He looked at her.

"My dad just got a call."

"About what?" She asked, stopping. Since their hands were intertwined, Stiles was forced to stop as well.

"Look, I'll tell you when we find Scott." He said and then the two of them took off again.

They finally made it to the locker room but when they saw what was happening they stopped. Allison and Scott were standing there... Kissing. Stiles rolled his eyes but Maddie smiled, thinking it was cute. They waited until the two of them were done to look back. Allison walked passed them with a smile on her face. "Stiles, Maddie." She said.

"Hey, yeah..." Stiles said awkwardly.

"Heey, Ally..." Maddie said, scratching the back of her neck. Scott made his way over to the two of them and the dreamy looked on his face sent her into a fit of giggles. Every time he spoke, the laughing just got worse.

"I kissed her."

"I saw." Stiles said.

"She kissed me."

"Saw that too... That's pretty good huh." Stiles said, slightly sad. By then, Maddie had calmed down and she looked at Stiles, curiously wondering if he ever wondered what it was like to kiss someone. Scott sighed.

"I-I-I don't know how but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." Stiles gave a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah... We'll talk later then." Maddie knew that something was wrong. She also knew that Stiles didn't want to tell Scott such bad news right now seeing as he was so happy. He started to walk away, pulling her along with him, but Scott pulled him back.

"What?" Scott asked, sensing that something was wrong. Stiles sighed. Maddie squeezed his hand.

"The- uh- medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?"

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer... Derek let out of jail." Maddie sighed running her hand over her face.

"Are you kidding me!" Scott exclaimed.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D'd the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." Both Scott and Maddie looked at each other. She squeezed Stiles's hand harder, not for his comfort but for hers.

"Hale?" She and Scott asked at the same time.

"Derek's sister."

* * *

Lacrosse Game: lacrosse_game/set?id=136684725


	8. Pack Mentality: Part 1

_Pack Mentality- Part 1_

* * *

' _Why? Why would he do it? I don't understand...'_ Maddie couldn't stop thinking about Laura and Derek Hale as she lay in her bed that night. She just couldn't understand why a person would do such a… terrible thing to their family. Especially after they'd already lost so much. She looked into the Hale House fire and what she found out wasn't pretty. Apparently the entire family burned to death and the only people left surviving were Derek, his sister Cora and his uncle Peter. She groaned, looking at her clock. It was 6:59. her alarm clock was going to sound in one minute. Rather than letting it blare throughout the house she clicked the off button and got out of bed, groggily. She didn't get any sleep at night, thinking about all that was happening with them. And it had only been a week. She walked into her closet picking out a cute yet simple outfit. She didn't feel like getting yelled at by Lydia today so she tried her best not to look like she'd just walked out of the woods.

She grabbed a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. She slipped on a red and black flannel and a pair of red converse. She looked at herself in the mirror, content, grabbed her phone and started to walk out of her room. She saw one of her old avengers snapbacks on the way out and decided that it would be a nice touch to her outfit. She made it downstairs and went into the kitchen looking for Jenny. Instead, she was greeted by a big note in neon letters on the fridge.

' _I HAD TO GET TO THE STATION EARLY TODAY. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE BREAKFAST AND DON'T GET YOURSELF INTO TOO MUCH TROUBLE!'_

Maddie, grabbed her backpack and walked out of the house ignoring her sister's warning to have breakfast. She decided that since she had so much extra time she would just walk to school. She walked through the dreaded doors of the school, immediately just wanting to leave and get some sleep. She heard Scott's faint voice and followed it into the main hall of the school.

"A. I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real and B. never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"Noted." She immediately joined into the conversation.

"Ew. Stilinski in bed. I feel bad for that chic." She said with a smirk. Stiles gives her an annoyed look while Scott just let out a small giggle.

"You know what _Maddie,_ any girl that got to be in a bed with me would be lucky." He said, confidently. Maddie just wrinkled her nose and gave a disgusted look. Stiles just scoffed and looked away. Finally Scott decided to interject.

"Maddie, I feel that i should fill you in on what we were talking about." She nodded and signaled for him to go on. "Well, last night I had this dream… about me and Allison. we were on one of the school buses and we were...uh.. kissing and when things started to get heated I… um… I killed her…"

"Huh…" That was all she said. She had no other words for that.

"Let _me_ take a guess here." Stiles said before he was interrupted by Scott.

"No, I know you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"Makes sense." Maddie said to herself. Stiles and Scott both glared at her. She put her hands up in defense. "Just sayin'." Stiles looked at scott.

"No of course not." He said. Both Maddie and Scott looked at him skeptically. He sighed, "Yeah, that's totally it." Scott looked at the ground, slightly discouraged. "Hey, look, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly." Maddie nods.

"He's right you know. I mean when I first found out about what I was, I nearly burned down half of Ireland. I hurt people I never thought I could and I don't know what I could've ended up doing if I hadn't had my sister there to stop me. But you… you've done nothing even remotely terrible. In fact, you've been basically the poster boy for the perfect beta werewolf." She said, a serious expression on her face.

"Yeah, It's not like there's a "Lycanthropy for Beginners" class." Stiles said, giving Maddie a thankful look.

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher…" Scott said. Maddie's eyes widened.

"Who Derek!" Stiles yelled. Maddie quickly looked around to make sure no one heard him. He hit's Scott over the back of the head. "Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?" Again, he spoke quite loudly.

"hey, you think you can lower your voice a bit?' Maddie asked him. She shrugged.

"yeah, I know, but chasing her,,, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." He said.

"How real?" Asked both Maddie and Stiles. They gave each other a look and Stiles let out a small 'Jinx' before looking back at Scott.

He rolled his eyes and said "Like it actually happened…" They walked outside to the back of the school and the sight before them causes them all to gasp. There's a bus covered in blood with the back door ripped off. It is surrounded by police tape and cops.

"I think it did…"

* * *

It'd been about twenty minutes. Allison still hadn't shown up for school and they were all freaking out. "She's probably fine!" Stiles said in a lame attempt to reassure them all.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles!" Maddie shakes her head.

"Mine too. I tried calling her but it keeps going to voicemail." She said.

"You know, it could just be a coincidence, alright?" He said. Maddie shook her head. They were frantically walking around the school.

"You're new to this world so I'm gonna give you a really important piece of info… There is no such thing a coincidence."

"A seriously amazing coincidence…?" Maddie rolled her eyes. Scott looked back at him.

"Look, just help me find her okay?" And so they did. They kept looking but no one could see her anywhere. Maddie was starting to breathe really heavily. She hadn't known Allison for long but she cared about her and she didn't need to lose anyone she cared about right now. Stiles noticed her starting to hyperventilate and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you'll be alright okay? And so will Allison. I'm sure she's fine." He said looking into her eyes. She blinked once before nodding slowly and going back to looking for her friend. She made sure not to let go of Stiles's hand because she was too afraid she would lose control without it. Suddenly, Scott started to freak out, breathing heavily and stumbling through the halls. She gave Stiles a look before running after him. They made just in time to see him punch a locker and destroy it. Maddie found it ironic because it was Jackson's locker. The two of them were about to go check on him when he bumped into Allison. Maddie let out a sigh of relief before looking at Stiles.

"We should let him talk to her." She said. He nodded and let go of her hand, getting ready to head to class but Maddie just grabbed it once more. He looked at her surprised and she gave him a small smile. "We have first period together." He smiled back and the two of them walk off. She looked back once to see Allison and Scott speaking to each other. Allison looked up and saw her, smirking at her and Stiles intertwined hands. Maddie blushed and looked away walking off to class with her _friend,_ Stiles Stilinski.

* * *

Pack Mentality School: cgi/set?id=164485663

I'm really sorry. I know that this chapter is really short but I just wanted to update for you guys. I tried to make it up by adding some Maddie/Stiles action but I'm pretty sure I just made it cheesy... I promise that the next chapter will be much better and longer. Oh and comment telling me what you think their ship name should be!


	9. Pack Mentality: Part 2

_Pack Mentality-Part 2_

* * *

' _You don't use your locker right?'_ Maddie read the text on her phone and laughed. Stiles looked at her confused but she just shook her head to indicate that it wasn't important.

' _No...why?'_ She replied with a smile.

' _No reason… Do you mind if I use it?'_ Her laughter got louder at that.

' _Yeah, I guess. The combination is 38-16-22'_ Not expecting a 'thank you' from Jackson, she slipped her phone into her back pocket and continued on her way to class, her hand snug in Stiles'. They walked into the chemistry room and just seeing Mr. Harris brought a scowl on to her face. In the time that she had had him for a teacher, the two of them had not gotten along very well. They take seats next to each other, letting go of each other's hands, and wait for the bell to ring. Scott walks in just in the knick of time.

"Cutting it close aren't you Mr. McCall?" Mr. Harris asks. He didn't turn around but Maddie can just hear the sneer in his voice. Scott didn't respond, he just sat down quietly. The class was going fine without any kinks until halfway through Scott swiftly turned around to look at the two of them.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door…" He said. Maddie rolled her, knowing that he wasn't going to shut up about this.

"Could have been animal blood?" Stiles suggested. Maddie nodded. "Maybe a rabbit or something."

"And did what?" Scott asked. _'What do you think Scott'_ Maddie thought, but she didn't say it aloud because she didn't want to be rude.

"Ate it." Scott's eyes went wide and Maddie giggled at him. He glared at her and she covered her mouth to stop the laughter. He turned to Stiles.

"Raw?"

"No, you stopped to bake in a little werewolf oven." Maddie couldn't stop the laughter that slipped from her mouth so she buried her face into Stiles's shoulder to try and stifle her laughs… for the second time in five minutes. "I don't know? You're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski! Ms. MacAteer!" Maddie pulled her head up from Stiles's shoulder when she heard her surname announced. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Maddie rolled her eyes. "I think you three can benefit from a little distance, yes?" Maddie eyes widened as she realized what he meant. She wouldn't be able to sit next to Stiles!... And Scott…

"NO!" She and Stiles exclaimed. She grabbed his hand subconsciously and he squeezed it. She didn't know why she was making such a big deal out of it. It was just class, but she still didn't like the idea of not being able to sit next to Stiles. He directed Scott and her to different seats across the room from each other and she rolled her eyes, getting up from her seat.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Stiles gave a sarcastic laugh. As soon she sat down Harris decided to speak again. "Oh, and Ms. MacAteer…" She looked up to him with an annoyed and expectant gaze. "No hats in school." She glared at him, taking the snapback off of her head and slamming it down on the desk. When he turned around she gave him the middle and stuck out her tongue. She heard two people laughing and found both Stiles and Jackson chuckling at her crude antics. All of a sudden a girl jumps out of her seat.

"Hey! I think they found something!" Immediately everyone runs to the window. Maddie looked at Stiles and Scott when she saw them pull a seemingly unconscious man out of the woods.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott said. All Maddie could muster up was a nod.

All of a sudden the man sits straight up, screaming. Everyone in the class jumps up, including Maddie. She flew into Stiles but he grabbed her arms to keep her from falling. Her heart was beating from the shock of the man scaring them all. He let go of her and the two of them look at Scott who was backing away.

"Okay. This is good. This is good. He got up. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." He said trying to voice some reason to Scott, but Maddie could tell but the look on his face that it wasn't helping. All she could do is nod. She hadn't exactly gained her voice back from the scare but she attempted to anyway.

"Scott, Stiles is right! People who have passed on to the _netherworld_ can't usually jump up… At least, I _damn hope not…_ " She tried to take the comedy route in this situation, but she desperately failed.

"Guys… _I_ did that."

* * *

Maddie trailed behind Lydia with Allison as they walked into the cafeteria. They didn't know what was up, but she was being more serious than usual. She quickly got her lunch before walking in a completely different direction than normal. Maddie and Allison share a confused look before they continue to follow her. But, far too late did she realize where they were heading.

"We'll figure it out." She heard Stiles say as she rushed to take the seat next to him. Lydia and Allison sat on either side of Scott.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked. Stiles leaned into Maddie. He put his hand in front of his face in a not so subtle attempt at hiding what he was saying.

"What's going on? You never sit with us… _Lydia_ never sits with us." He whispered, frantically. She shrugged. Others from their group stated to join them and soon the table was filled with students.

"I have no freaking clue. She just started walking over to you guys. I would've warned you, but I sort of figured it out too late…" She shrugged. Stiles looked to his side giving Danny a nervous smile but it was returned. Quite the opposite, actually. He gave him a cold stare before looking to Maddie. She grinned and waved and Danny returned the gesture. Stiles looked at them in astonishment before rolling his eyes.

"Get up." She looked over to Jackson who had just made it to the table. He was hovering over the poor guy whose name she couldn't remember at the moment. Jack?... Josh? She couldn't remember but she new it started with a J.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" He asked angrily.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Maddie choked on the water she had been drinking as the boy got up and Jackson took his place. After she had cleared her throat she turned to Danny. Putting her hand behind Stiles' back she prompted him for a high five which he gladly returned.

"Nice one!" She exclaimed. He chuckled.

"I try." She smiles before tuning into the conversation at the table. They were talking about the 'incident'. "So, I hear they're saying it's some sort of animal attack. Maybe a cougar?"

"Not unless cougars wear combat boots and leather jackets." She mumbled under her breath as Danny said something else. Scott chuckled and she realized that he probably heard him.

"I heard it was a mountain lion." Jackson said.

Maddie slammed her head on the desk before lifting it back up and saying "C'mon, Jax really?" at the same time that Lydia decided to say, "A cougar is a mountain lion." Everyone looked at her in surprise except for Maddie and… Stiles? She decided to ignore it as soon as Lydia covered up her slip up by adding, "Isn't it?" Maddie rolled her eyes. She loved Lydia like a sister but it annoyed her that she wouldn't admit how smart she was.

"Who cares? The guys probably some homeless tweaker who was about to die anyway." Maddie eyes widened and she opened her mouth to tell Jackson off.

"Dude! What the fu-" Stiles interrupts her, luckily, because she and Jackson surely would have gotten into it if she had finished what she was about to say.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." He said before bringing his phone out for everyone to see. Garrison Myers. That was the name of the victim.

"I-I-I-I know this guy!" Scott stuttered. Maddie groaned.

"You know him!?" She asked. She yelped when Stiles' foot collided with her shin.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver!" Stiles leaned back with a surprised look on his face. Maddie threw her head back and groaned.

"Fuuuuuuuu-"

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please? Like… Oh! Where are we going tomorrow night?" Maddie groaned again as she was interrupted mid-swear for the second time. But everyone stopped to look at her when a familiar song rang around the table.

 _BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!_

 _THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED!_

 _BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL!_

 _YOU DON'T KNOW! OH OH!_

 _YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTI-_

Finally, she fished her phone out of her backpack with a sheepish grin. So yeah… maybe she has a sweet spot for the British-Irish boyband. They had only just gotten famous but she couldn't help but fall for the blue eyes of Louis Tomlinson. She's a teenage girl for god's sake… She jumps out of her seat, slipping her phone to her ear. "I don't know who this is because I didn't check the caller ID, but this better be good because if you have my phone number you know what kinds of things I can do to you." She growled into the phone. Her cheeks were still pink from the embarrassment of that had occurred a moment ago. She was kind of a closet directioner…

Oops?

"Oh, retract the claws and fangs, sis. It's just me." Maddie's anger subsided quickly and she grinned.

"Oh, then what's up?"

"I just… I know this isn't gonna work, but I wanted to at least try to be a good legal guardian." Maddie's eyes raised in anticipation to the coming 'parenting' her sister was going to throw at her.

"I don't want you or any of your werewolf friends getting involved in the attack, alright?" She said sternly, but Maddie could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Does that include-"

"Yes, that includes Stiles. Actually, that especially includes Stiles. I don't need the sheriff getting mad at me because my reckless little sister got his son in trouble." Maddie chuckled along with Jenny.

"But, what if I'm not exactly telling him to go and investigate? What if I just suggest it? Then I'm not completely at fault… Right?" She asked with a smirk.

"Seriously? Come on! There will be no interference by any unauthorized high schoolers alright?" Maddie nodded before she realized her sister can't see her. She giggled at her own stupidity before answering.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine… I'll have fun breaking this rule too. Bye Jen." She quickly ended the call with a sly smile. The bell rang and she rushed to the table. The only people left were Stiles and Scott. Stiles looked disappointed and Scott had a forlorn look on his face. She frowned confused.

"Wh-What happened?" Stiles turned to her. Only then could she see the truly upset look on his face.

"Scott's going bowling."


End file.
